


Я знал Уильяма Саласа

by sverhanutaya



Category: In Time (2011)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Dystopia, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Если бы Уилл Салас, сын Уильяма Саласа, спросил, почему ему не наплевать, почему он призывает завязывать с разговорами о справедливости. Почему убеждает не повторять ошибку отца. Он бы ответил: «Потому что твой отец был идиотом», он бы ответил: «Потому что мне пришлось смотреть, как он умирает. Потому что когда он умер, что-то во мне умерло вместе с ним».
Relationships: Raymond Leon/Will Salas's Father
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Я знал Уильяма Саласа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I knew William Salas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563365) by DeathTrapDaisy. 



_Я знал Уильяма Саласа, твоего отца._

Если бы Уилл Салас, сын Уильяма Саласа, спросил, почему ему не наплевать, почему он призывает завязывать с разговорами о справедливости. Почему убеждает не повторять ошибку отца. Он бы ответил: _«Потому что твой отец был идиотом», он бы ответил: «Потому что мне пришлось смотреть, как он умирает. Потому что когда он умер, что-то во мне умерло вместе с ним»._

* * *

  
— У тебя сколько осталось? — спросил Раймонд, стоя в очереди вместе с Уильямом Саласом-старшим.

— Девятнадцать часов, а у тебя? — отозвался тот с улыбкой.

Леон засучил рукав и, мельком глянув, тут же опустил.  
— Восемь, — тихо ответил он, прочистив горло и зачесав тёмные волосы.

— Немного поджимает, а? — спросил Уилл, когда подошла их очередь делать заказ в фабричном кафетерии.

— Выбирать не приходится, — ответил он, указывая кассиру на желаемый суп.

— Куда прокутил? — в шутку поинтересовался Уилл, качая головой.

Раймонд не ответил. Всё время уходило на поддержание жизни матери. Отец давным-давно обнулился ради этого же, потому что она не могла работать, будучи парализованной ниже пояса. Однажды Раймонд вырвется отсюда и больше не вернётся. Он всегда делил время поровну между собой и матерью, но если рано или поздно оно у неё закончится, то закончится и у него.

Когда они подошли к кассе, то Уилл, не дав ему даже возразить, заплатил за обоих. И повторялось такое часто.

Раймонд даже «спасибо» выдавить не сумел, настолько было стыдно. Да, времени катастрофически не хватало, но ему претило побираться у кого-то.

— В другой раз заплатишь за меня, — заявил Уильям, подмигнув. Он всегда это говорил, а Раймонд никогда не возвращал ему долг.

  
*******

  
На следующий день, когда Раймонд трусцой бежал на работу, то чуть не угодил под машину с мигалками и сиреной. Резко затормозив, он попятился, потому что следом проехали ещё несколько машин, и сделал ещё несколько шагов подальше от дороги.

Из автомобилей появились Хранители времени и принялись допрашивать всех вокруг, ища кого-то.

— Салас, Уильям Салас. Где его найти? — выпытывал один из Хранителей, притянув Раймонда за воротник рубашки.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, и Хранитель с презрительной ухмылкой оттолкнул его, взявшись допрашивать троицу, стоящую позади.

Раймонд всегда понимал: появление Хранителей времени в этой зоне не сулит ничего хорошего. И чтобы помочь лучшему другу, которого знал вот уже восемь лет, нужно было бежать, причём как можно быстрее.

Раймонд на всех парусах летел к фабрике. Репутация Уильяма как таймрестлера была широко известна, и если хоть кто-нибудь проболтается, он скорее всего его больше не увидит.

Раймонд ещё сильнее поднажал, хватая воздух ртом, и бежал как никогда в жизни.

Когда он примчался к фабрике, то, как и предполагалось, Уильям был уже там, стоя в шеренге и готовясь войти, как только отопрут двери.

Раймонд нагнал его и схватил за предплечье, и Уильям обернулся, тут же замечая состояние друга.

— Что такое? — спросил он, обхватив Раймонда за руку в ответ.

— Хранители Времени, по твою душу, — выпалил тот, всё ещё не отдышавшись.

Уильям посмотрел в сторону дороги, откуда примчался Раймонд, а потом развернулся, и они вместе ушли с места работы, скрывшись в ближайшем тёмном переулке.

Раймонд инстинктивно следовал за ним по пятам.

— Говорил же тебе: завязывай с таймреслингом, — прошипел он, когда они украдкой выглянули из-за угла, проверить, не появились ли ещё Хранители.

— А что прикажешь делать? Я не могу просто смотреть, как у людей кончается время, это неправильно, — ответил Уильям и, чтобы его не было видно с улицы, отступил вглубь переулка, оказавшихся вдруг опасно близко к Раймонду, чем вызвал у того изумлённый вздох.

— Уильям, — прошептал он и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке.

Уильям непонимающе свёл брови, всматриваясь в алмазно-голубые глаза Раймонда.

— Не смогу смотреть, как ты обнулишься, или как тебя убьют, — дрожащим голосом ответил он, подразумевая Хранителей времени.

— Я знаю, что делаю, верь мне, — сказал Уильям и улыбнулся, а Раймонд поднял руку повыше и пропустил пальцы сквозь его густые каштановые волосы.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Думаю, моё время на исходе, — всё так же шёпотом произнёс он. Глаза Уилла в шоке расширились, и он прижался правым запястьем к запястью Раймонда.

— Возьми у меня.

Но Раймонд тут же отодвинул руку, чуть заметно вздрогнув. Уильям нахмурился.

— Нет, ты должен узнать, что я… — заплетающимся языком попытался высказаться Раймонд, но затем вцепился ему в волосы и неуклюже столкнулся с ним губами. Уилл на секунду опешил было, а потом шарахнулся от него с отвращением, вытирая рот.

Раймонд попятился, прижавшись спиной к стене.  
— Я… я не знаю, когда это началось, просто… ты единственный в моей жизни, кому было на меня не наплевать, — произнёс он в ужасе, видя, как лучший друг таращится на него с омерзением.

— Раймонд, ты же мой лучший друг — никогда больше так не делай, — отрезал Уильям и вышел из переулка, даже не взглянув на него больше. 

Раймонд уронил голову себе на руки. Уилл предпочёл риск нарваться на Хранителей тому, чтобы оставаться в переулке с бывшим лучшим другом.

А Раймонд просто позволил часам идти, не позаботившись даже проверить, сколько у него осталось.

  
*******

  
С Уильямом он больше не виделся.

Их дружбе пришёл конец, и Раймонд даже не сообщил ему, когда его мать всё же скончалась. Шесть часов, застывшие у неё на запястье, стали Раймонду напоминанием, что люди могут умереть, пусть даже их время ещё не истекло.

  
*******

  
— Я знаю, где он.

Хранитель времени обернулся к нему почти с безразличием на лице.

— Кто?

— Уильям Салас, — ответил он и для храбрости вдохнул поглубже.

— Сколько времени хочешь? — отозвался Хранитель, прекрасно зная, что ничего не делается за «спасибо».

— Одного времени мало.

  
*******

  
Раймонд всю свою жизнь бежал, голодал, выживал — и ради чего? У него не осталось цели в жизни, когда он наконец-то добился того, о чём всегда мечтал, — свободы. Ибо понял, что время — это и есть свобода.

Хранители времени так и не поймали Уильяма Саласа, чему он был рад. Если бы поймали, он смог бы с этим жить, но благо что теперь незачем стало жертвовать любимым человеком ради спасения собственной шкуры.

В следующий раз он услышал имя Уильяма Саласа, когда то высветилось на информационных экранах пятнадцать лет спустя. Уилл опять не поладил с законом, правда теперь по причине куда серьёзнее: он не просто крал время — он его раздавал.

Раймонд уже достаточно провёл на службе, чтобы понимать, чем это чревато: если Уильям Салас не остановится — система рухнет, и Раймонд снова будет перебиваться объедками.

А ведь ещё пятнадцать лет тому назад он для себя решил, что не вернётся к прежней жизни, чего бы это не стоило.

  
Когда Леон нашёл Саласа, тот едва живой лежал в переулке. Его явно отделала шайка часовых во главе с Фортусом, потому что это скорее их стиль, а не Хранителей, вот только Хранитель времени Леон так и не смог понять, чего ради Саласу оставили три минуты на часах — будто нарочно, чтобы Леон сюда поспел и смотрел, как Уильям умрёт у него на руках.

Раймонд по привычке добавил ему времени, однако сейчас был один из тех случаев, когда Время уже ничего не решало.

— Рай, — прохрипел Уильям, и по его подбородку потекла кровь.

Раймонд сцепил зубы. Слезами делу не поможешь, уж точно не после стольких лет и не человеку, который морально сломал его.

— Прости меня, я был таким дураком, я не должен был так реагировать, — с трудом выговорил Уильям, но Раймонд в ответ только хмурился и молчал.

Уильям слабо рассмеялся и бросил взгляд на свои часы, которые теперь отображали пятнадцать часов благодаря Хранителю времени, чья личность должна остаться неназванной.

— Жаль, что у меня так мало времени, — слабым голосом добавил он.

Раймонд зажмурился на мгновение, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Время ничего не исправит, Уилл, — ответил он и наконец-то нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза.

— Да, не исправит, — согласился Уилльям, и Раймонд знал, что под этим подразумевается. Время не восстановит давно разрушенную дружбу. Веки Уилла практически полностью сомкнулись, и тело обмякло в его руках.

И Раймонд знал ещё до того, как взглянул на застывшие часы, что среди живых Уилла больше нет.

Он медленно опустил безвольное тело на землю, сел и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

С этого самого момента Хранитель времени Раймонд Леон перестал полагаться на спасительную силу времени, потому что в конечном счёте время ничего не решало.

  
*******

  
Когда двадцать три года спустя Раймонд Леон вновь услышал имя Уильяма Саласа, то знал, что это сулит ему смерть и что в конечном итоге Время его не спасёт.


End file.
